User blog:AzuraJae/Act III - Speculation TIME (Final)
He-hey! Guess what? The folks up at Digital Happiness were kind enough to upload some pictures regarding their progress on Act II. And as I've always done, I will cross-examine (sorry, I've been playing Ace Attorney :P) the pictures carefully and give you what I think on the matter. It depends, but I might skip some pictures (although I might examine them more if people want me to). This will be the last "SPECULATION TIME!!!" I will be doing because DreadOut Act II will be releasing very soon. To be more presise, by the end of this year! So without further ado, let the cross-examination begin! (Note: I'm on vacation currently and unable to analyze all these pictures at once, so I will do as much as I can in one sitting. There's not a lot of times where I can sit down and do things...On vacation after all :D) OTHER 'SPECULATION TIMES': #DreadOut Ending Theories and Speculation - Theories and Speculation on DreadOut's Ending #Act II - Speculation Time (Part I) - Part I of Speculation Time #Act II - Speculation Time (Part II) Picture Anaylasis '-PICTURE 1: UMBRELLA WEAPON?-' Regarding this first picture. Anyone can plainly see that Linda is holding an umbrella. From the way she's holding it, many people assumed (on Facebook) that she's using the umbrella as a weapon. While that remains a possibility, upon closer examination, I realize that another possibility rises. Also having an Umbrella as a weapon defeats the whole purpose of DreadOut, who was supposed to be based off the battle system of Fatal Frame, using cameras or in this case, phones. If you look closely at Linda's skin, it's incredibly shiny. That's abnormal, human skin doesn't shine like that, unless Lin's sweating a waterfall. Although it could be just the graphics of the game itself or she really is sweating, it looks like her skin is 'wet', that's right, wet. So what commonly do you use umbrellas for? To keep yourself from getting wet when it's raining right? It might as well be that Lin was wandering out and it started to rain. She found and umbrella somewhere and used to to keep herself from getting more wet so she may find a place of refuge from the rain. That's all I can really say for this picture. '-PICTURE 2: HIDING-' One cansee that Linda is trying to hide from something by pushing herself agaisnt the wall, although she clearly stands out...a lot. While I can't say Lin's strategy of hiding is working, there are some things I noticed that makes me curious. She doesn't seem to be holding her phone and she doesn't seem to be carrying her bag either. The only times where Lin doesn't carry her phone and her bag is when she's in the Limbo. Is the Limbo becoming more sophisticated? Or did Lin lose her phone and bag, resulting in only hiding to run away from ghosts. Might interesting see? There also seems to be this really creepy black figure in the back...eesshh... '-PICTURE 3: INJURY-' Oh dear...oh oh dear...Lin looks like she got herself in a pickle. From the way the Camera is angled, I believe this is a shot of a cutscene. And from the way Lin is walking, she looks like she injured herself quite a bit. Now first on my cross-examination on the enviroment: It looks like Lin got herself into some sort of train area. It reminds me of one of the "Scary Horror Maps" in Gmod, but a little more decayed and spookey. There's one creepy hand jutting out from one of the broken windows. My theory is that after injuring herself, she needed a place where she could rest for a moment to get her bearings. So with that, she wandered into a Train Car, assuming it would be a safe place to rest, although I'm sure that something will be disturbing her rest (probably that hand)... In my previous speculation, I had speculated that Lin was going to injure her arm. While she didn't injure her arm in this picture, she did seem to injure herself near her side area, a little above her waist. I did my best to zoom in closer to check to see what kind of injury she had. There's a little dark area around where her hand is. In my book, that means blood. And blood usually means bad. While this could be shadows, maybe a ghost managed to catch her off guard. Another thing to notice is that she isn't holding her bag or her phone. So maybe took place sometime after Picture 2 or maybe part of another dream. '-PICTURE 4: BOSS POCONG- ' Wait a minute...I REMEMBER YOU! It's the ugly Pocong monster from the demo! So it does look like Act II is intertwined with the Demo nightmare! So well, I don't like this thing. It obviously looks like it's going to eat Linda. This might be a boss from the looks of it. Hopefully it won't be as hard as the Scissor Phantom from Act I because that boss was absolutely infuriating. I have to say though that thing looks creepy. People have been caling the monster the "Giant Pocong" so yea... Also, Lin still has her bag and although can't be seen here either her phone, camera, or whatever. '-PICTURE 5: TOYOLS-' Oh dear, I finally found the Toyols. Those ugly little gray alien babies that are going to eat Linda alive. (I covered on these things during my previoius Speculation Time) Alright, background first: Looks like she's still in a train car, although significantly brighter than normal. The little creeps are coming from one side of the train car. Seeing the drebis on the left side are extremely similar to the drebis seeon in Picture 3, it's quite possible that this takes place after Lin's injury, since her bag is still missing too. If the timeline I proposed is correct, then Lin's injury disappears (she get's better somehow) and she gains the Camera as the weapon instead of the IrisPhone. You're probably wondering why I said she's using a Camera, but look at the way her arms are positioned. Is that not how you look like while holding a camera from behind? If she is still injured, she would still be leaned heavily to one side (as in Picture 3) and her right arm would cross over to be held over her supposed injury in order to supress it. Another less-likely theory is that she's holding a Flashlight or a the other proposed weapon: IrisCam (basically a video camera), which is why the enviroment is so bright. '-PICTURE 6: DONI IS ALIVE?-' Jump for joy because it looks like another character is confirmed to be alive (for now)! Doni! How have you been buddy? At first glance, it looks like Linda is leading Doni somewhere, maybe to the others or to a safe place. They're both crouching (at least from the angle it does) so it could be that they're trying to avoid attention from a ghost. So it looks like the crouching feature will be added very soon or Lin is just automatically leaning forward in her 'careful stance' when ghosts are near. Although I do think something's a bit off...Do you see how Doni is crouching? It's quite possible that he's stopping briefly to ask Lin what to do or just resting for a moment, but the way he's crouching, it looks like he's holding something in his hand. I can't really see for sure, but I can come up with two posibilities: 1. Since Lin can't combat ghosts (she doesn't seem to be holding anything) and doesn't have her bag (no strap), Doni took it upon himself to try defend Lin (so sweet ;3) or 2. He's trying to kill Lin. The second possibility frightens me, but it doesn't really make sense if you think about it. Why are they both walking like that? Probably to hide from a ghost. In any case, I hope Lin meets her comrades unharmed and that no one is trying to kill anyone. '-PICTURE 6: CAMERA-' Well, looky here, looks like something else has been confirmed other than Doni is alive. It looks like the Camera picture is definitely going to be implemented in the game. If anyone watched the DreadOut development videos, this is how the Camera looked like when you go into it in first-person. If the Camera system is similar to how the development camera functions, then the Camera would be able to zoom in and take pictures, so Lin wouldn't have to get too close to combat ghosts. Another thing to notice is what exactly is Linda taking a picture of? Facebook comments suggested that it's a Toyol or a Toyol Boss (that was mentioned last Speculation Time). I agree since it does look alien like. It also does look like that this takes place during Picture 5, in the traincar with the toyols rushing in through the door. '-MORE PICTURES TO BE ADDED-' 'Notable Events' This is section of Speculation Time is dedicated to events that I feel like is going to be sure to happen because of the pictures. Each bullet point is supported by a brief explanation why it might happen. *Linda is going to get a Camera - Evidenced by Picture 6 **Linda might get a weapon alongside the Camera (IrisCam) - Evidenced by my Picture 5, previous speculation and the DreadOut development videos *Linda is going to loose her bag and IrisPhone - Evidenced by some of the pictures in which the IrisPhone and Lin's trademark red bag is missing *Linda is going to meet up with Doni at somepoint *Linda is going to enter a Train Station and go into a Traincar - Evidenced by Picture 3, Picture 5, and Picture 6 *Linda is going to fight the 'Giant Pocong' sometime during Act II - Evidenced by Picture 4 *Linda is going to be inured somehow - Evidenced by Picture 3 and previous speculation done on previous Speculation Times MORE INFORMATION TO BE ADDED Ending Note A reminder to anyone who reads this: all of what I speculated here might not happen at all. As these pictures are just development pictures and may change on moment's notice. Category:Blog posts